my tratie story
by MichaelPhelpsfanatic101
Summary: im going to change the tittle but what happens to katie and travis when conners in the way will it lead somewhere only aphrodite can tell


My traitie story

**CONNER: soccer does not own any of the rick riordan characters this is a disclaimer and all that jazz.**

**KAITIE: Conner will be caring and he's still a player but not as much there will still be heart breaks let's get to the story peeps.**

I was at my car talking to my best friend Conner. I had known Conner since we both have been attending camp half blood and we were driving their now to meet his brother Travis. Conner said Travis wanted to ask me something ALONE. So when we got to camp half blood I jogged down to the strawberry patch to meet him there.

Travis pov

I asked her if I she liked me. I decided to do the unthinkable I wanted to kiss her so bad so I made the first move I rested my hands on her hips expecting her to smack my hands away.

Katie's pov

I was like hold the phone he rested his hands on my hips and said to me he liked me. I was heavily breathing and replied WTF and said I did like him. He was so close and his hair looked so perfect I did the expected thing and smacked his hands away felt bad but tried to shrug it off

Narration

Walked to the dining hall and went our separate ways.

Conner's pov

I came up to Katie and asked so how did it go. I knew how it went my brother was trying to get a girl and I wanted him to be the old Travis same tee peeing cabins and practical joking

Katie's pov

I wanted to say terrible but I couldn't lie to my best friend so I answered really good but really awkward. Also I used cussing abbreviations so it made it more awkward.

Conner's pov

Travis really likes you he told me he was going to take you after curfew on a picnic and ask you out. I really want you to say no so he can be the old Travis but if you say yes I understand it just won't be the same between the three of us.

Katie's pov

Oh no I realized Conner didn't have any friends except for me Travis and Percy except Percy was always with annabeth. There were two options set Conner up or say no to Travis. And I didn't want to say no to Travis but I don't want to lose my best friend because of his brother.

**CONNER: THANK YOU KATIE FOR CAREING ABOUT ME SO VERRY MUCH.**

**KATIE: no problem I do what I do on with the story **

Conner's pov

Katie looked so confused I knew one thing that I wanted to ruin their picnic. I turned around and went to sit at the Hermes table.

Travis pov

I got up as soon as Conner sat down and I went straight to the Demeter table and whispered in Katie's ear if she wanted to go on a picnic after curfew hoping she would say yes

Katie's pov

I said yes I'm not sure why I did. But I did we would meet by the lake after curfew and I was excited.

Conner's pov

Yes everything was in plan to disturb them I am a genius some times and I am proud of that now all I have to do is wait.

Narration

It was after curfew and Travis and Katie were chewing on so pizza Conner behind one of the trees dressed in green and black for camouflage.

Travis pov

I asked Katie if she wanted to catch a movie she said was it a date grinning I said absolutely I was waiting for her answer hoping for a yes.

Katie's pov

I wanted to say yes so bad but I said no he looked shocked and I tried to reason him with my words Travis you don't understand I would feel bad for Conner and it wouldn't be the same

Travis pov

Oh so it's all about my brother of course it is you act like it always is so SCREW YOU AND ON TOP OF THAT ^^^^YOU. AND YOU ARE A *****.All I remember is that I hurt Katie and I threw a bunch of stuff.

Katie's pov

If it weren't for Conner spying on us my broken leg could have been worse Travis sat on it like a wrestler and broke my leg. I screamed I hate you Travis and all I can say is I owe you Conner.

**CONNER: yay im a zero to hero and travis you bitch**

**TRAVIS:what did I do I was sleeping the whole time**

**CONNER: you broke katies leg and you almost kissed Katie and she is very pissed with you before travis kills me soccer does not own PJO just the amazeingly awesome plot**

Conner's pov

Thank Apollo I was there when Travis broke Katie's leg I hate my brother now I thought I knew him but I obviously don't .i couldn't believe him. I also could not believe Katie would do such a thing for me truly Katie is my best friend.

Narration

Conner took Katie to the infirmary.

Katie's pov

I had thank Conner I never knew that about Travis in fact I am still in shock I whispered I love you Conner in his ear. He started showing his rosy cheeks.

Conner pov

I love you to Katie and kissed her on the cheek hoping it would make her feel better emotionally wise as well saw her cheeks turning red.

Katie's pov

He kissed me OMYG he kissed me I looked at him more now I knew we were best friends but now after that I hoped we were more.

Travis pov

I was SO stupid and right now I couldn't think. I was in my cabin throwing a rubber ball against the wall thinking. Suddenly I saw Conner rosy pink in the head walking in the brother I asked as he sat on his bed?

Conner's pov

I mumbled I …

Travis pov

Sorry bro can't hear yea.

Conner's pov

I suddenly got a text from Katie saying "hey you wanna hang out tomorrow. ;) I replied sounds cool c u then.

I kissed Katie.

Travis pov.

What the Hades Conner how could you.

Conner pov

Bro that's more of a Aphrodite question and you know it.

Narration

**CONNER :WELL I MIGHT BE MURDERED SOCCER DON'T LET ME DIE IM TO AWESOME**

**ME:I WONT I MIGHT MAKE TRAVIS DIE BUT NOT YOU YOUR ONE OF MY FAVS**

**CONNER: THANK YOU I 3 ICECREAM SOCCER DOES NOT OWN PJO JUST THE AMAZING PLOT**

Back at the Olympus.

Aphrodite

As I was watching the love tv Apollo gave me for my birthday I saw Katie and Conner kissing NOOOOOO! Its suppose to be TRAITIE NAWT CONATIE.(omyg Aphrodite you already made a couple name gosh).

Demeter's pov

I came in and asked what the matter Aphrodite.

Hermes pov

I came spiriting in

What did Katie do to my amazingly awesome son?

Aphrodite

It's what Travis did to her and then what Conner and she did

Demeter

I muttered at least conners better

Aphrodite

How is he better he's younger he he he's uggg wait I have the bestest Idea ever I will let conatie happen then Conner will cheat Travis will comfort the end yes now who likes Conner OMYG someone's about to get into Conner yes.(snap and out).

Hermes

Well that was interesting uh Demeter why do you say that conners better then Travis

Demeter

I don't know hes a lot more calm you could say.


End file.
